Don't Need Another Perfect Lie
by Dancin'too.techno
Summary: Accidental suicide attempt, a war veteran, a soldier home from war roughly two months- Twenty-three year old Cam Fisher needs help He can no longer do this alone. With Massie, and old acquaintance by his side, he begins to feel alive, even for a moment.


A Camcentric story right here, I love Cam. He is one of my favorites, if not my favorite guy. I think he and Massie should have been together in the books, no matter how much I liked Derrick lol. I do not own the Clique, but I down own the plot and additional characters that will be in here.

This does get emotional and graphic for everyone, warning you before you read this story.

* * *

><p>I felt my whole body stop, my heart sped up and I felt my face tighten. I gave Derrick a sharp glare, and stared him down. My eyes didn't move the slightest bit from his body. Anger swelled up in me, and I instantly felt like punching his perfectly white wall, with the adorable maroon coloured border- compliments of Claire, over and fucking over again.<p>

"What did you say." I snapped while managing to stick my hands into the pockets of my cargo shorts. Self control, I told myself. It was one of the very things I had indeed learned and trained myself to adapt too. Deep breathes- stay calm- and find your happy place. Except at this very moment, I was not in a happy place, I was at Derrick Harrington's brand new house with him and his soon-to-be-wife Claire Lyons.

Derrick looked as if he flinched but he took another deep breath and tried placing his hand on my right shoulder, I brushed it off before I lost my cool. "Look all i'm saying man, is you need help. I want you to be in my wedding, but I cannot allow that if this is how you are going to act. I'm saying this because you're my bestfriend and I know an awesome person who could help-"

I cut Derrick off, I didn't want to know anything else what he was going to say.

"Fuck off, I don't need your help Derrick." I turned around, shooting one last glare at Claire who was crying on the stair steps and marched towards my Lincoln, very well knowing Derrick was watching me leave. This was going to be the last damn time I come back around here.

**[]**

It was currently three thirty in the morning in Westchester County. Massie Block was fast asleep in her bed with her pug, Bean cuddled up with her on her Ralph Lauren sheets. The moon was shining through the windows, casting a shadow of the sleeping girl. The stars were shining so bright and the moon was lighting up the sky, reflecting off of the Hudson River.

It wasn't until Massie's emergency pager went off and Bean wrinkled his button nose and barked until he got Massie's attention. Massie woke up, glanced over at her simple black alarm clock, reading the bright orange numbers. It was only three freaking thirty.

Quickly, she reached for her pager and answered into the speakers. "Hello?"

"Massie, we have an emergency appointment, a war-veteran has tried commiting suicide. He is in the hospital right now, and they need someone to calm him down. You are the best at these cases, so come to the Westchester hospital asap." Duke Baxter, a formal doctor of Westchester Hospital called her for help. She never could say no, not to those who needed help the most.

"Please." He piped up shaking Massie out of her thoughts. She almost had forgotten she was holding the pager. She was so tired as it was.

"Alright, can you tell me his name?" Massie realized her hands were shaking, these cases always made her nervous. Even after being a therapist for those soldiers, families of soldiers, and veterans for almost two years, she still felt scared sometimes.

"Cameron Fisher." Dune spoke quietly.

Without another word, Massie dropped the pager onto her plush white carpet and rushed to get dressed and was on her way to the hospital.

**[]**

I woke up screaming, the lights were blinding my eyes and I realized I definitely was not home. I couldn't move my arms, they were restrained down and I felt weazy, like I had lost a lot of blood. My head ached and the pain was almost unbearable. My left side of my face felt numb and I felt like I was slowly losing my brain and it was burning, as if flames were engulfing me. I didn't know where I was, I just remember drinking a twenty-four pack of Budlight and letting myself fall asleep onto the couch.

Now I was being pushed around a girl who was dressed in scrubs and she was pushing me around in a hospital bed. I tried looking around, taking quick glances of everything, but my vision was becoming heavy and I was feeling lightheaded. She and the other nurses, looked worried. It didn't dawn on me until now, that I was in the hospital and I didn't even know why. I felt sleepy and sick. So sick, that I could start to throw up and not stop.

Everything was starting to get blurry, and I found myself no longer screaming, I became quiet, while my mind was racing a hundred miles per hour. The lady, placed some sort of oxygen mask over my face and she began injecting me with needles and all sorts of medical things that I was not quite for sure what it was.

Why was I seeing two of everything? Before I knew it, gradually I began to fall asleep, and everything suddenly went black.

**[]**

Massie went and got her and Dune two coffees from Starbucks. They were up all night, and she patiently waited, or tried her best anyways for some hopefully good news. She had stayed by Cam's side after he flatlined once; it was the most scariest thing she had ever gone through. Harris arrived at the hospital a little bit before his parents. She had to be the bear of bad news, and call them. The police said they would go but Massie volunteered to, since she was part of the hospital.

Not even ten minutes later, Harris arrived, wearing a baggy Skillet tshirt and a pair of faded denim jeans. His hair was messy and it just flopped on his head. His father was quiet, even quiter than normal, but his mother was sobbing like crazy and holding a box of Kleenex's against her chest. That family had been through a lot in the last two years or so.

"How is he doing?" Massie approached Dune, and handed him one of the two coffees.

Dune frowned, "He looks fine, I don't think it was intentional suicide, it just doesn't add up. He was drunk before now, which made giving him medicine higly dangerous and his blood isn't clotting as well as it would if he was sober. But the thing that shocks me most, is he is still alive. He shouldn't be alive; the bullet hit to many cranial nerves, but when the EMG came back, they aren't damanged. He lost too much blood, he flatlined, this all just doesn't make sense."

Massie listened carefully to what Dune had to say. She had seen many suicide cases before, and this is one was different. When he was awake and after his family saw him, she was going in and talking to him, like a professional therapist.

"Do you think he is going to talk to me when he wakes up?" Massie questioned Dune. She and Cam had a past together. If anything, it was more of a rocky one and they hadn't exactly seen eye-to-eye on every subject.

Dune shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his coffee. As a doctor, he couldn't be very emotional, but this time it was a touchy and tricky subject for him. He had grown up with Cam, he was great friends with Harris afterall, so he saw Cam a lot. Losing Cam, would be like losing Harris; a brother.

"All I know is that he needs help Massie, and you are the only one that I know and trust is qualified. The police will lock him up in some nuthouse, the government will question his judgement and possibly take away his Sergeant position. Unless you can help him and I know you can. He is mentally unstable right now, and if we don't do anything, things will go down hill. I can't let that happen to him damnit." Dune growled, but slowly letting his temper fall back into normal.

"Sorry." Dune muttered after seeing the shocked look written across Massie's porclien face.

Massie bit her lip, and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she nodded her head in agreement. "He has lost a lot, but Dune, I feel uncomfortable. I know him, I know him personally, so helping him would be weird and I don't know if he is going to want to tell me what happened. He has a lot to keep to himself, and I quite frankly don't blame him.

Dune sighed, "look Massie, everything happens for a reason, and Cam did not die tonight because he is here for a reason. And he isn't going to find that reason if we don't get him some help he needs. He needs a friend right now, and quite frankly Derrick and Claire do not count. He needs you, he just doesn't know it yet."

Massie rolled her eyes once again. She hated when Dune was right, he was so persuasive. "Fine, I'll help."

* * *

><p>Thank-you for reading this, reviews would be awesome. I always love some good feedback!<p> 


End file.
